Child's Play
by GilandThatz
Summary: One of the boys drink a very strange water and goes through some...changes.


GT: Yello! I'm GilandThatz! This is my first Saiyuki fic so...be kind. Anywho, here ya go!  
  
Sanzo: Great, we're in the hands of some little b...  
  
Gojyo: Don't talk to such a pretty little young thing like that.  
  
GT: T-Thank you.  
  
Gojyo: Don't mention it, but I've been thinking of how you can repay me...(thwack!)  
  
GT: O-kay, the main character of this fic will do the disclaimer! Go main character!  
  
Hakkai: GilandThatz does not own anything that could be used against her in a court of law. But if she could she would own...all...the...world's...coolest manga? Especially Hakkai and Goku? (GT nods happily)  
  
Chapter 1: Water  
  
The engines humming slowly came to a stop as Hakkai put Hakuryu in park. "Why did we stop?" Gojyo asks goggily noticing a small gas station.  
"Goku was hungry," Hakkai simply answered getting out of the vehicle and joining Goku inside the small store that was only a little larger than Hakuryu in his jeep form. Hakkai watches as Goku loads up on food that he would no doubtly finish ten to fifteen min...seconds after they return to the road. The cashier and Hakkai exchange smiles as they both watch the egrer monkey king collect food.  
"Will that be all?" The storeowner asks with a kind smile as Hakkai takes out Sanzo's credit card that the monk had allowed him to bring into the store.  
"Can I get a couple of bottles of water? I noticed you didn't have any," Hakkai says as the storeowner eyes him questionably.  
"Are you sure? We only have one bottle left," the storeowner says holding in his hand the small leather canteen that was expandable to him at the moment.  
"Yes," Hakkai answers with a smile as the owner gives him the water. A guilty look grows on the other man's face as he watches the four men drive off. Somewhere deep in his mind he knew that giving the water was a wrong decision but it was a decision he made. The stranger could have chosen not to take the water, but it was also his mistake.  
"What took you so long? The monkey isn't usually picky about what he eats, he just eats. He'd eat crap if we weren't there." Sanzo asks as Hakkai pops open the water jug and studies it's contents.  
"It wasn't me who was holding us up. It Hakkai trying to get water...and I would never eat crap! What makes you think that!" Goku shouts at the blond monk who lights up a cigarette, inhaling slowly.  
"The owner was hasadite about giving me the water, I was going to leave but the look in his eyes told me to wait it out. So I did," Hakkai explains before downing the water.  
"Hey! I was thirsty too!" Gojyo shouts as Hakkai's eyes go blank and his face ends up in the steering wheel. The jeep goes off the road and into a tree. Hakuryu transforms back into his original form and lays wide- eyed on the ground.  
"Hakkai! Are you alright?" Goku asks in somewhat of a panic as he cradles the man's head in his arms. Hakkai just lays almost as if he was asleep.  
"I told him we needed to take turns driving," Gojyo says as Hakuryu jumps onto his shoulder. "Hey, I ain't Hakkai. Get off." Sanzo's attention directs itself at the water sprite for a little before his eyes wonder back to the man who lay on the ground.  
"Would you even know how to drive, kappa?" Goku asks angrily putting down Hakkai and walking over to the horny water demon (or half demon).  
"Better then you, chibi chimp!" Gojyo shouts standing up in an attempt to use height to his advantage, both losing all thoughts with the matter at hand. _Great, just fucking great._ Sanzo thinks to himself as he looks down at Hakkai then at the duo who seem to have forgotten all about their current situation. Their fighting would go on during the entire night.  
  
Next day...  
  
"Mister. Mister, wake up." A small voice says as someone shakes him, rousing him from his sleep. Sanzo wakes up to a small child on his knees beside him, wearing only an oversized shirt similar to Hakkai's tan shirt. _Why the hell is a kid all the way out here?_ He thinks to himself as the kid looks into his violet eyes, Sanzo studying the child's bright green eyes. Sanzo spots Goku's head in the background as the monkey wakes up and studies the small boy who had appeared out of nowhere.  
"Where'd the kid come from?" Gojyo finally asks the question that was plaguing everyone's mind. Gojyo takes a look around; Goku, Sanzo, Hakuryu, and strange kid but no Hakkai. "Where's Hakkai?" Sanzo and Goku take a look around noticing that their healer friend was missing.  
"I don't know, but he wouldn't disappear. Not without telling us first," Goku says, noticing Hakkai's pants on the ground. Sanzo puffs on a newly lit cigarette, the small child that had woken him up plays sitting in the monk's lap. It was clear to Gojyo that Sanzo's patience with the kid was shortening every time he would jump up and down or pulled on his hair.  
"You did," Gojyo says getting the monkey's attention. Gojyo stands up and walks over to the human who looks like he's about to kill the thing in his lap.  
"Get off," Sanzo growls pushing the kid off of him and onto the ground. This sets off an alarm, which is the kid's wailing. Goku covers his ears and looks at the kid in disgust, then at his other to companions.  
"Shut it up," Goku says through his teeth. Gojyo tries to stop the kid from crying up to no avail. "Guess it's up to you Sanzo."  
"Why me?" Sanzo says angrily trying drown out the little boy's crying. Goku and Gojyo glare at him before the monk finally takes the task given to him. "Shut up, stupid fucking crybaby."  
"Ya could be a little more nicer," Goku suggests trying to take Hakkai's role as mediator of the group. Sanzo's nonsentamental approach was only making the situation worse. Sanzo sighs heavily, studying the small brunette carefully. But Sanzo would not give into the kid, he lifts the small boy up angrily and carries over to the side of the road. He sets him down and starts to walk off.  
"Come back when ya grow up," Sanzo says coldly puffing on his cigarette. The cries start to die down, giving a sweet relief to the three travelers ears. The three of them discuss about things, nearly forgetting about the missing Hakkai and the kid who had appeared in his place.  
"I'm hungry," Goku whines starting a fight with Gojyo once again. Sanzo simply ignores the two of them. A soft crack is heard from the bush behind the two bickering demons. The small child emerges from the greenery holding Hakuryu in his arms, softly stroking the small dragon.  
"I-I'm sorry," the kid says meekly walking over to the group with his head down. Goku and Gojyo continue fighting as the kid walks over to the blond, pretty boy monk. "My name is Cho Gono, what yours Mister?" Before the kid introduced himself Sanzo was just paying attention to the most important thing to him: himself.  
"Did you say Cho Gono?" Sanzo asks unbelieving of what the kid had said. A last name could have been a coincidence but the small boy had introduced himself as Cho Gono. Hakkai's old name. He looks at the little boy once again, suddenly realizing the similarities between Hakkai and the small boy. "It can't be. How the fuck did this happen?"  
"Mister, how'd what happen?" Gono asks as Hakuryu perches on the small shoulders. Goku and Gojyo look away from each at the dazed monk and the small boy.  
"What's wrong Sanzo?" Goku asks, the small boy looks at the monkey with a familiar smile on his face. A smile that only one person he knew of smiled.  
"That's Hakkai," Sanzo replies standing up and looking down at the short, clueless little boy. Gono looks up at the human with watery eyes.  
"Who's Hakkai? I'm Gono," he says getting a shocked response from Goku. Gojyo walks over to the little kid, nudging him with his foot.  
"I don't see the resemblance. Last time I saw Hakkai he was about 5 something and he wasn't a seven-year-old kid." Gojyo says as he remembers Hakkai's old name he had left behind. "What did you say your name was?"  
"Cho Gono, what's yours?" Gono asks innocently. Goku pokes him seeing if he was real. The trio look at each other before turning their attention to Gono again.  
"I'm Goku," Goku answers earning himself a whack on the head by the famous paper fan. Gono giggles as Goku rubs the sore spot on his head. "What? He wanted to know our names."  
"That means he doesn't remember who we are, bakazaru!" Gojyo shouts, a soft hit is delivered to his right knee. Gojyo looks down at Gono who continued to kick and punch his leg. Goku snickers as Gojyo lifts Gono off the ground by his oversized shirt, causing him to slip through the holes and land on the ground below.  
"Owie," Gono whines as Gojyo quickly helps him into his shirt again to cover up his obseties. "Where am I? Where's the orphanage?"  
"Orphanage? Sanzo, what's he talkin' about?" Goku asks looking back at the monk who continues to stay as calm as he possibly can at the moment.  
  
"I think we have a problem," Sanzo says under his breath, in the background Gojyo tries to fight off Gono.  
"You big meanie, don't call Goku a bakazaru!" Gono shouts flinging his little arms and legs at the water sprite, who just walks backwards laughing wildly. Gono stops with a puzzled look on his face, looking up at Goku. "What's a bakazaru?" Gojyo can't take it anymore, he falls over laughing until he begins to cry.  
"Oh, I'll remember this for the rest of my life!" He laughs as Gono takes this opportunity to jump on his chest and hit in the face.  
  
GT: Stay tuned for the next chapter of Child's Play. And please review as soon as possible, alright? And keep reading! It'll get funnier when Gojyo tries to use Gono as a way to pick up women. 


End file.
